


the lights will inspire you

by dotaeish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New York City, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaeish/pseuds/dotaeish
Summary: Chan and Woojin on a sleepless night in New York City.(Warning: There's excessive handholding in this fic.)





	the lights will inspire you

It was their second night in New York and Chan was feeling restless. Earlier he had been so tired from the jet lag and the exhaustion after their KCON performance, but now that he was actually in bed ready to sleep, his mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

He couldn’t keep still and ended up turning around every five minutes, messing his sheets up until finally his roommate got enough of this.

“Why are you still up? You were half asleep on your feet just an hour ago,” Woojin whispered into the dark between their beds.

Chan sighed deeply. “I wish I knew. I guess the adrenaline just finally caught up with me.”

“Well either go to sleep or do something but stop keeping me awake too.”

“Sorry,” Chan whispered, truly chastised. He just didn’t know how to do that.

Two minutes later, he broke the silence again. “Wanna sneak out with me?”

He could hear Woojin sitting up right. “What did you say?”

“You heard me. I mean, we’re in New York and I can’t just lie here when the city that never sleeps is awake outside.” Chan knew it was a stupid excuse but he couldn’t really explain it any better.

“You do that all the time in Seoul, dummy,” Woojin commented but his tone was soft and Chan was pretty sure he’d already won. “How would we even sneak out?” Bingo.

“We’re only on the sixth floor and our room is right next to the staircase. If they have someone monitoring us, they are definitely expecting us to use the elevator. We’ll take our phones with us so if they realize we’re gone we’re just a phone call away and they won’t freak out,” Chan wasn’t usually a huge troublemaker but when he did break the rules he made sure to know what the rules were.

Woojin sighed, knowing that he had already lost this battle. “Okay, but if we get caught, I’m telling everyone it was goody-goody Chan that planned this.”

“Deal.”

_____

 

Fifteen minutes later, they are walking on a semi busy New York street, holding hands because neither of them realized they hadn’t let go once the sneaking out had succeeded (Chan basically dragged Woojin down the stairs). Until, well, Chan did notice.

“Uhh, you wanna let go?” Chan indicated towards their linked fingers.

“Not really,” was Woojin’s completely unbothered answer. Sometimes Chan really wanted to be able to hate him. How could the older boy stay cool as a cucumber when Chan’s heart was beating at double speed and he was pretty sure his face and neck were tomato red.

“You know, here they’ll think we’re together, as in romantically,” he tried.

“Well, here they don’t care about that, do they,” Woojin shot back and Chan didn’t have an answer to that, so he just shut his mouth and kept calmly (ha!) holding his crush’s hand in the middle of New York. No big deal at all.

“They legalized gay marriage in Australia a little while ago, didn’t they?” Woojin asked out of nowhere a few blocks further. Chan almost choked on his own spit. It was kind of a continuation of their conversation, but it was still such a jump he could barely believe his ears.

“Umm, yeah,” he said in a questioning tone that made it clear he didn’t see the point of this.

“How do you feel about that?” 

Okay, now Chan was starting to think there was something else going on here. Suddenly Woojin was interested in gay rights issues? Did he suspect about Chan? Was he asking simply out of curiosity? Did he maybe have a friend who was gay, or even…

He realized he’d been silent too long. “I mean it’s great, obviously.” Then he just couldn’t help himself. “Why do you care? Not that it’s bad but just, why the sudden interest?”

It was Woojin’s turn to stay quiet for awhile. He seemed to be working himself up to something, swinging their hand a bit between them. Chan squeezed the fingers in between his slightly in encouragement.

“I’m gay.”

What? What the actual? Chan stopped on his feet and turned to stare at Woojin, trying to read any sign of this being a joke on his face. But nope, Woojin was staring him straight back, calmly waiting for a reaction. Ohhh, how Chan envied that calm.

Thirty seconds later, he finally spoke. “Me too.”

Woojin nodded slightly but didn’t say anything, so they just kept walking. Chan thought they probably should have already turned back to the hotel, but right now he couldn’t care less. They could take a taxi back if they really needed to.

Again, a few minutes went by as Chan gathered the courage to talk.

“You still wanna hold hands?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Woojin turn to stare at the ground to try and hide the smile on his face. He wasn’t very successful. Chan could feel his heart soaring up.

“Yeah,” Woojin replied and squeezed Chan’s hand tighter. And well, that was that.

_____

 

Two days later, Chan was half asleep on Woojin’s shoulder on their flight back to Seoul when he could hear Jisung whispering to Changbin in the row behind them.

“Have you noticed to that Chan and Woojin basically haven’t stopped holding hands since KCON?”

“What?”

“Yeah, do you think there’s something going on between them?” Jisung sounded excited.

Changbin scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re probably imagining things again.”

Poor Jisung, Chan thought as he giggled himself back to sleep against a warm, reliable shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one that has been sitting in my docs for half a year now so I thought I'd post it. Hope you like it! All comments are appreciated.


End file.
